Between Two Lives
by FirstSnowOfTheWinter
Summary: They said that the life of a shinobi isn't always about missions. Then, what do these two elite shinobis have besides their missions ? This is about Kakashi and Yuki (My OC), and their life between missions (some actions) and others. Also featured eventual NaruSaku. Rated T for violence and blood. Sorry I'm suck at summary, and this is my first story, so please be nice :)-unbeta-ed
1. Chapter 1 : (Re) Encounter

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto (Sadly...)**

**Chapter 1 : (Re) Encounter**

"Baka Naruto ! I haven't done in making the trench, and you already put the explosives ?" Sakura shouted.  
"Haah ? I think that was a sign, Sakura-chan ! Now the explosives are ready to blow out !"  
"What ? You'll make things worse, our mission is to save this part from the snowslide, and now, we're going to bury it by the snow you send with the explosion ! You know I can't make any barrier !" Their argument was cut off by the explosion, followed by the rough sound of the snowslide.  
"Sakura-chan ! Get away, the snow is coming !"  
"I KNOW !" Sakura ran as fast as possible to avoid the snowslide, and she can't imagine how angry the villagers will be if they know that Naruto and her was the cause of this snowslide.

"Hyouton : Double ice barrier !" Suddenly a figure appeared behind her, then a tall wall of ice blocked the snow's flow, right before it hit her and the village in front of her. The snow then compressed into pieces of ice crystal, and blown away. She sighed in relief, but then quickly whipped her head to see who has saved her. In front of her, stood a woman, wearing white cloak that covered all of her body, including her face that partly covered by the hood.  
"Are you, ki..." She was stopped mid-sentence by Naruto's earsplitting shout. "Sakura-chaaan ! Are you alright ?"  
"Sigh, Naruto, you don't have to shout as loud as that when you're running to my direction. Yes, I'm alright.." She then went back to the woman. "Thank you for saving us, anyway. But are you a Kirigakure ninja ? You used hyouton."  
"No, I'm from Konoha, same as you both." She opened her hood, and show Sakura her forehead protector.  
"Ah, so I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, and this is Uzumaki Naruto."  
"I'm Yuki, Namikaze Yuki." She replied.  
"So, what are you doing here, nee-chan ?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"I'm just coming home from a long mission, and since Konoha's current condition is quite stable now, hokage-sama sent me a message that I can get a few days off, so, yeah, I went here..." She explained.  
"Then, how about coming with us, we'll met up with Kakashi-sensei in a hot spring after this mission, right, Sakura-chan ?" Naruto vigorously whipped his head to the woman, and to Sakura.  
"That sounds good, so, will you be going with us ?" Sakura asked her back.  
"S-sure... But, I wonder if your Kakashi-sensei is the same Kakashi-san I know ?"  
"Ah, you won't be false in recognising him, nee-chan ! He is an old man, it's obvious from his white hair, and he's wearing a mask, and he.." Naruto's excited explanation was cut off by...

"Who's the old man, eh, Naruto ?"  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI ! No, no, no, I don't mind..." Naruto quickly stepped back from his sensei that suddenly appeared behind him.  
"So, Naruto, Sakura, I see your mission is done here. I heard a rumble sound, so I think you're making some serious trouble, and I went here to check. But, everything seems okay to me.."  
"Well, sensei, actually yes, Naruto made some trouble here" Sakura elbowed Naruto's stomach. "But luckily she was here to save us" Sakura pointed to the woman that stand beside her.  
"Hmm.. So that.. Oh, thank you, are they such a trouble to you ?" Kakashi screeched the back of his head as he talked to the said woman. But the reply he received was "Kakashi-san ?" He opened his eye-crinkle and stared to her.  
"Yuki ? What are you doing here ?"  
"Um..."  
"Yuki nee-chan has just finished her mission, and is in a day off. Can she go with us ? We are heading for Konoha, right ?" Naruto replied instantly.  
"Well, in that case, of course, you can join us..." Kakashi smiled to her.  
"Y-yes, Kakashi-san.." This time Sakura knew, she can't hide her blush anymore.

...

"Aah... Hot spring is good for relaxing, right ? Yuki-san ?" Sakura said as she leaned her back to a rock beside the bath.  
"Yeah, I always love to go to the hot springs." The addressed woman answered.  
"By the way, Yuki-san, last time when Kakashi-sensei smiled to you, you blushed a bit, do you like Kakashi-sensei ? I mean, this is the first time you meet him, right, or, it isn't ?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Ah, that, I didn't mean... Ehm, but, this isn't my first time meeting him. You see, I'm an ANBU member too, so shortly, he was my senpai at ANBU" She said and pointed the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder.  
"Oh... I see... But you like him, do you, nee, Yuki-san..." Now Sakura leaned forward towards her, and she was grinning widely.  
"Ah... Well... Maybe can be called a yes ?" Yuki answered, still shyly.  
"Oh, c'mon, Yuki-san... Don't be so shy at your own feelings... You're not a little girl anymore. Anyway, how old are you ?"  
"Twenty-six"  
"Nah, that's it ! It suits ! Kakashi-sensei is twenty-nine, now, well, despite his appearance is just like someone is his late 70's..." Sakura's grin grew wider.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura ! It's not as simple as that."  
"What's not as simple ?"  
"You see, I'm an ANBU member. I don't have time for things like that..." She spoke, now with a relaxed voice, and was going to come out of the water.

...

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, do you know that nee-chan ?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, Naruto, she was my junior. And start call her Yuki, okay, don't just nee-chan like that. Now, what's up, why are you asking ?"  
"Well, you see, she can use hyouton, isn't that kekkei genkei only present in Kirigakure ? Then why did she become a konoha ninja ? Besides, her surname is Namikaze, isn't that the yondaime hokage's name ? How come she has a relationship with the hokage ?" Naruto asked like he was a machine gun of questions.  
"Let me answer that one by one. First, she posses Kirigakure's hyouton kekkei genkei because her mother was a user of that technique, and she ran to Konoha for protection, because in the past, Kirigakure shinobi with hyouton bloodline limit will be killed. Her surname is Namikaze, because her father was the older brother of Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage. Now get it ?"  
"So.. That... Ne, Kakashi-sensei, she is cute, isn't she ? Her blue eyes are same as mine.."  
"Well, does she look cute only because her eyes ?" Kakashi chuckled.  
"No, no, I mean, she is beautiful. She suits you, Kakashi-sensei.. Hehehe..."  
"Don't be stupid, Naruto.."

...

"Thank you for all today, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-san.. I think I'll go in my own way now." Yuki politely bowed her head towards the three. They were at the Konoha gate, and Yuki will continue her 'trip' to the ANBU headquarters, while team Kakashi will head towards the hokage tower to report for their mission.  
When she started to jump above the rooftops, Kakashi realized, that he won't be seeing her again in a long time. She'll be busy in doing ANBU missions back-to-back, and he, as a former ANBU member, know that it isn't a guarantee she'll come back alive from her S-class missions.

Or will she ?

_Review, please ? Let me know what you think ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashbacks

**Disclaimer : Well, I still don't own Naruto, obviously**

**Chapter 2 : Flashbacks**

**AN : In this chapter, I write about Yuki's past, how she met Kakashi at the first time, and the things when she was in Minato's team. so it's all flashbacks (Well, obvious from the title, right ? :)...) **

**I hope you guys like this ! in the next chapter, I'll be back to the present :3**

_**First Meet (7 years old)** _

"Ok, guys, now I would like to introduce our temporary member, since she hasn't got a team yet. Yuki, come out now." Minato's usual happy voice sounded.  
"Ha-hai, Minato nee-san." A brown-haired girl came from behind a tree, and stood shyly behind Minato. The only feature that showed she has family relationship with Minato is her blue eyes.  
"Guys, this is Yuki, Namikaze Yuki. Yuki, here's my team."  
"I'm Uchiha Obito." the black-haired boy said and smiled warmly.  
"I'm Nohara Rin, nice to meet you." the only girl in the team said.  
"I'm Hatake Kakashi." the silver-haired one spoke.  
"Well, I hope you all will get along, we'll work together until Yuki get a new team. Ok, now I'll give you one day to know one another, and tomorrow we'll head for a mission."  
"Hai, Minato-sensei !"  
After his student's reply, Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nee, Yuki-chan, how old are you, there ?" Obito asked.  
"Se-seven.."  
"Eeeh... Still seven ? And in what class are you now ?" The young Uchiha asked again.  
"Chuunin" She answered.  
"WHAT ! You're in a same class as Kakashi-teme there ! Oh, damn it ! Rin and I are still genins even we're ten already !" He squealed.  
"Obito, you don't have to squeal right in front of her, do you ?" A cold voice said, Yuki knew it belonged to the silver-haired boy from before.  
"S-surely it's okay, Hatake-san."  
"Kakashi, call me Kakashi. By the way, he's a loudmouth here. So you can ignore him if you want to." He pointed at the raven-haired boy beside him.  
"What ? Watch it, Kakashi-teme ! I'll someday be powerful and surpass you when I awaken my sharingan ! Don't be so arrogant there !"  
"Who does speak big usually obtains nothing." the other boy replied.  
"You're always too cold, expresionless metal-pole !"  
When the 'fight' continued, the girl appeared beside her.  
"Don't worry about this, they always had a quarrel like now, you'll be used to this." the brown-eyed girl smiled and giggled.  
"Ha-hai, Rin-san."

...

_**Training (7,5 years old)** _

"Watch out, Rin-san ! Suiton : Circular Barrier !" Yuki blocks a fire attack in time before it hit Rin.  
"Good job, there, girls !"  
"Minato-sensei, why must you teamed us up like this !" Rin complained while she was busy dodging shurikens that Kakashi threw towards her.  
"I teamed you chuunin-genin, so you'll get same power in each teams."  
"But why I should be teamed with Kakashi-teme here !" Obito squealed as he tried to launch some other fire jutsus at Yuki, who dodged it or blocked it with her water barriers.  
"I think you'll be a good combination. And by the way, change your opponents now, you must fight the one in a same class !" Minato said again.

"So I guess I must face Rin, then. Bakakashi, we change ! You fight Yuki !"  
"Ok, here we go !" Kakashi chaged his direction, and then charged some shurikens and kunais to Yuki's direction, while she depleted it with her kunais in both of her hands. But then, Kakashi jumped above her with his tanto in his hand, ready for the attack.  
When Kakashi is already on top of her, her body suddenly melted into water.  
"Mizu-bunshin ?" Then he whipped his body in time to crash his tanto with Yuki's kunai. Still pressing each other's blade,  
"Yuki, you're good back there."  
"Ka-kakashi-san too."

"Kakashi-teme ! Finish her !" Obito shouted as he tried to aim his punch towards Rin, but the said target kept dodging and blocking his punch and kicks.  
Finally, he was able to land his fist into Rin's palm, who then strongly hold his fist while stepping backwards to gain her balance.  
"Ok, guys ! Finish there !" Minato's voice rang out.  
Kakashi and Yuki both place their blades in their pouch, while Obito released his fist from Rin's palm as she hold it.  
"How was it, sensei ?" Rin asked.  
"That was a good one, but I think you still need more teamwork there. For today, it's enough. Ok, guys, who want to be treated ramen ?"  
"Of course I want ! Let's go, sensei !" Obito answered enthusiastly .  
"Kakashi, Rin, Yuki ?"  
"Sorry, sensei, I must head home now, there are still much work to do." Kakashi answered.  
"Wee, you are always as cold ! Just go away, teme !" Obito stuck his tongue towards Kakashi.  
"Yeah, I'll obviously be going..." The other boy replied as he walked away.

"So, Rin, Yuki ?"  
"Hai, sensei, we'll be coming, right, Yuki ?"  
"Yes.."  
"Ok, right, we are heading to Ichiraku !" Obito's voice rang, and he darted toward his destination.

"Yuki, what do you think about Kakashi ?" Rin asked when they're walking (Obito and Minato has gome far away in front of them, of course).  
"Eh, Kakashi-san ? Well, he's strong, obviously. And I think that he's intelligent, but, doesn't he be too serious back there ? What do you think, Rin-san ?"  
"Ye-yeah, I think that too... I want him to be less serious and cold, actually."  
"And, what do you think about him, and why are you asking me, Rin-san ?" Yuki's ocean eyes looked at her curiously.  
"Well, Kakashi is..."  
"Rin-san ! You're blushing !"  
"N-no, it... It just..."

"Rin, Yuki-chan, faster please, I'm starving !" Obito's voice came to Rin's rescue.  
"Yes, we're coming !" Rin ran towards Obito and her sensei, while Yuki quickened her pace and smiled.  
"So that, Rin-san likes Kakashi-san..." She made a mental note.

...

_**One of The Missions (8,5 years old)** _

"Ano, Kakashi-san, I heard Minato-sensei won't join us in this mission. Is it true ?" Yuki and Kakashi were in the training ground three, waiting for Obito and Rin to show up.  
"Yeah, Minato-sensei will be on different mission this period of time. You know, we're kinda short of people right now, so Minato-sensei's assistance is really needed for our shinobi in the battlefield." Kakashi answered while checking his weapon pouch.  
"Ah, I see... So, Kakashi-san, what's our mission today ? You haven't told us anything, right ?"  
"Well, this is our squad's first mission since Obito and Rin became chuunin, so this mission won't be too hard. Our mission is to search for a specific plant used as medicine herb, and deliver the plant back to Konoha. I don't see any potential obstacles, but we know that things aren't always go smoothly on missions." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi ! Yuki ! You two came early, didn't you ?" Rin arrived with a grin on her face.  
"Eh, hello, Rin-san, err.. Where's Obito-san ?"  
"You know that Obito always late, don't you ? I think you can't miss that habit, especially if you're already one and a half year in our team." Kakashi answered lazily.  
"Ah, well..."

**15 minutes later...**

"Hh, hh, did I make it ?" Obito came, running and panting.  
"No, you're late, AGAIN, Obito." Kakashi answered icily.  
"Kakashi-teme ! It's only a few minutes ! Besides, in my way here, I met an old lady and..."  
"Oh, shut up with that reason. Now, I"ll explain the mission. Our mission is to collect this medicinal herb (showing a picture of a distinct plant) from this region, beyond the northern border of Konoha. Then it's clear that we must bring the plant back to Konoha. Everybody got it ?" Kakashi explained briefly  
"OK !" The three replied and nodded.

**Konoha's northern border**

"Kakashi, is the growing place of that plant still far away ? I still don't see any of them yet." Rin asked.  
"No, the plant only grows in a 2 kilometres radius, and we are approaching that region in 3 kilometres. It's not too far, right ?" The addressed boy answered.  
"Ok, we're going nearer, yosh !" Obito said cheerfully as he leapt across the trees faster, followed by three of his teammates. After leaping across hundreds of trees later, Yuki found something.  
"Kakashi-san, is that the plant we're searching for ?"  
Kakashi looked down, and confirmed her. "Yeah, it is. Obito, Rin, we're going down ! We'll start collecting the herbs."  
"OK !"

**Konoha's northern border (again)**

"Kakashi... What are those guys doing here ?" Rin asked hesitantly.  
The four of them were done in collecting the herbs, and now they were hiding behind a tree, and in front of them were many people, some from Konoha and some other from Iwa, fighting, charging weapons at each other in a chaotic mess, with a clear aim : To kill their enemy.  
"It's clear that we're trapped in a battlefield, and in this condition, we can't go anywhere if we don't want to interfere. So, what will we do ?"  
"What if we use kawarimi and mask our chakra so we won't be recognised ?" Yuki asked.  
"It'll be too dangerous. I think it's better for us to use shunshin." Kakashi answered.  
"Kakashi-teme ! You know that Rin and I still can't aim our distance in shunshin, what if we end up not outside, but inside the battlefield instead ?" Obito replied panickly.  
"In that case, I think we must follow Yuki's suggestion, we'll sheath ourselves and our chakra, so we won't be recognised." Kakashi answered, much to his annoyance.  
"Ok, let's go !" With Obito's command, all of them blended themselves with their surroundings, and masked their chakra as well. Then they started to walk slowly and silently across each gaps in the battlefield. But then...

"Clink..." Obito unintentionally kicks a kunai and accidentally, it met a shuriken thrown by one of the Iwa shinobi.  
"Damn..." He muttered under his breath. But before he got fully alert again, the previous Iwa shinobi threw another shurikens towards his direction. Obito, unprepared, just stared widely to the incoming shurikens. But the impact of the attack never reached him. Someone protects him, acted as human shield.  
The said person hissed quietly, and that's when Obito knew if his human shield was Yuki.  
Then Obito felt the air in front of him flickered, a sign that the younger girl have shunshined away.  
"Obito, Rin, we will do the shunshin now. We're already halfway across this. The distance is enough, right ?" Kakashi gave his command, still whispering.  
"Hai." The two of them answered, then shunshined away.

They arrived beside a big tree, just outside the battlefield, and the tree has a big hole in its trunk, big enough for the three of them to hide.  
They stepped in, and to their surprise, their team-mate has already there, but not in a good condition.  
Sitting there and panting, she placed her own healing hand on her stomach, three bloodied shurikens rested beside her body.  
"Yuki-chan !" Rin charged towards her and shoved the boys outside.  
"Rin-san..." She smiled weakly and Rin could see blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
"Lean down, please, and stop your chakra flow, I'll heal you." Rin said softly.

**15 minutes later**

The two girls went out of the tree's trunk, the smaller one limping beside the other, still panting. Resting her company beside the tree, Rin said to her team-mates.  
"I don't bring any painkillers, so I just healed her to stop the bleeding. Now, what will we do ?"  
"We'll get forward to Konoha, obviously. I'll carry her." Kakashi said, walked towards the said girl, then carry her on his back.  
"Ka-Kakashi-san ?"  
"Don't worry, just lean on me. We'll get back to Konoha."  
"Don't move too much or the wound will re-open." Rin patted her shoulder and smiled.  
"Ha-hai, Rin-san."

...

_**A New Team (10 years old)**_

"Minato-sensei, Rin-san, Kakashi-san, to, Obito-san. Thank you for these three years." Yuki bowed her head towards her three team-mates as Tsume, Izumo, and Kotetsu stood behind her. Yeah, she has got a new team. Izumo and Kotetsu were just graduated from the academy, and she was placed in their team under Inuzuka Tsume's tutelage.

"No problem Yuki-chan. Thank you too for your participance in this team." Minato smiled.  
"Good luck with your new team." Rin patted her shoulder.  
"Arigatou, Rin-san." She smiled, then walked back to her new team to do her next mission, when Obito shouted "Bye, Yuki-chan ! Be good okay !" And waved his hand. Kakashi also waved his hand slightly, much to her surprise.  
She smiled and said "Hai.. I'll do my best !"  
Then the team of four leaped quickly out of Konoha, when Minato's team went to the opposite direction, get ready for doing their next mission : Sabotaging the Kannabi Bridge.

...

_**Rin's grave (14 years old)**_

A brown-haired girl in a light blue dress approached a grave in Konoha cemetery, the very grave that Kakashi usually visit. She started to spoke.

"Rin-san, it has been four years, right ? Right now I'm an ANBU member, and Kakashi-san is still here."

Silence

"Ano.. Rin-san, you won't be angry if I start to like Kakashi-san will you ? I just want to make him back from his grieves. Rin-san, would you please forget me about this ?"

Silence

"Rin-san, I'll be going in my first ANBU mission. Back in the past, you always protected me on mission. But now, I will protect myself, I'll become strong, so you can see that what you have taught me was not a waste"

This time, the autumn breeze strokes her hair softly, as Rin was saying "Good luck, Yuki, I'll protect you.." Just like in the past


	3. Chapter 3 : (Indirect) Confession

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters**

**Chapter 3 : Indirect Confession**

**AN : I'm back to the present ! Please enjoy...**

_**Rin's Birthday** _

A brown-haired woman walked slowly to a grave in Konoha cemetery. She stopped, and read the name in the grave below her.

"Nohara Rin. Rin-san, Otanjoubi omedetto. You should be thirty now, aren't you ? Sorry I can't visit you very often, because I'm always on missions. But you know, even after twelve years, it still feels lonely without you who always support me. But I'm sure, you must be happy there with Obito-san and Minato-sensei, don't you ? (Chuckled). It's maybe strange to talk to a grave, right ? But I don't have anyone to talk to, and I know, Rin-san will always listen to me.."

Silence

"Still, thank you for all, Rin-san. I'll always remember you, I promise, I'll be here more often."  
The girl then placed a small bouquet of flower into the vase beside the grave. She also lit her incense and prayed for a few minutes, then she got up and was ready to leave.

"Yuki ? What are you doing ?" She whipped her head to meet the owner of the previous voice.  
"K-Kakashi-san ? I was just..." She didn't continue her sentence. Instead, she bowed her head.  
"Saying Happy Birthday to Rin too, huh ?" He smiled.  
Startled, Yuki looked back at Kakashi, and she saw him also bringing some flowers. He then stepped forward and same as her before, placed the flowers and did the prayer. After his smile and last glance to his old friend's grave, he looked to Yuki, who was waiting beside him.  
"Are you having a day off now ?"  
"No, I'll have a mission on seven. I'll go home and get myself prepared now." She smiled and continued walking beside him.  
"Hmm, it's still five. The sun even haven't rises. You sure are a morning person, aren't you ?" Kakashi chuckled a little.  
Yuki smiled at the remark of 'Morning person', then she replied "Not really. I just like to get myself ready for mission earlier. Ah, thank you for your company, Kakashi-san. I'll be heading home now." She bowed her head, then continue walking to the right side of the village, while Kakashi just waved his hand with his matching eye-crinkle and said "Bye, see you then."  
After she waved back, he then walked to the opposite direction, to his own apartment.

...

She leaped through the trees, aware of the enemies that chased after her.  
"These people sure are good in strategy. How can't I even realize that they also put a damn good battalion at the last border of the house ?" She muttered under her breath.  
The mission was simple, actually. Just to retrieve a map scroll of Konoha's hidden massive-chakra reserves from an evil landlord.  
At first, everything went smoothly, she just have to sneak in and knock off 2 battalions of guards, well, it wasn't too hard, although it costed most of her chakra to perform a series of long-range attacks.  
But then, when she had take the scroll and was ready to dash away, a battalion at the border of the palace caught a hint of infiltrator, and in a swift motion, the approximately 20 people chased after her.

While leaping through the trees, she quickly perform a jutsu to shove the enemies away. "Hyouton : Piercing ice spikes !" She shouted and shot a fistful of ice spikes from her mouth.  
Ten of the enemies fell, with the precisely shot ice spikes that pierced their necks.  
Then she prepared for her next move, but then one of the remaining enemies charged to her, wielding his long katana. Yuki reacted fast and pull her tanto, which then a second later clashed with her enemy's katana. Flashes of two swords clashing to each other formed many times, and finally, a shower of blood bursted when she got an upper hand, and pierced her tanto into her enemy's neck.

"Nine left. Now, better use the ice technique again..." She thought to herself. But when she prepared to freeze the air inside her mouth to perform her ice spikes, another enemy charged to her back, and stabbed a kunai into her left shoulder.  
Startled, but then reacted swiftly, she pulled another kunai from her pouch and stabbed him back, right to his vital organ, killing him at instant.  
"Ok, Hyouton :... " But then she grunted, she felt her chakra level decreased very rapidly, so, instead of forming the ice-based jutsu, she changed her attack into water-based, which don't require much chakra to freeze the air.  
"Suiton : Mizurappa !" She shot water projectiles to her opponents, and when they're startled by the water attack, she quickly reached to her tanto and slashed them. In a flash, the enemies were nothing but dead bodies.

She continued leaping through the trees when she felt her body went numb, and she can't no longer keep her chakra on her feet. Then she stopped leaping, and went down to continue walking towards Konoha.  
She felt more nauseous afterwards, and to support herself, she leaned against the trees when walking.  
"Damn. The kunai was poisoned. No, I mustn't fall. I must continue to Konoha. Mission failure is not an option for a shinobi..." She muttered to herself as she was limping across Konoha border.

Reaching Konoha gates, she used the remaining of her chakra to flickered to the Hokage office.  
"Hokage-sama. Here's the scroll you wanted me to take." She used her last strength of her numb body to hand the scroll to the Hokage, and before Tsunade was able to reply her, she passed out. Right in front of the Hokage herself.

_**A week later**_

**ANBU HQ**

"Yuki. Hokage-sama wants to see you." Yugao said to her as she was doing her late report for the last mission.  
"Ah, Hai, thank you. I'll immediately go to her office now" She answered and neat the papers up, then flickered away.

**Hokage office **

Knock, knock.  
"Come in !" Tsunade's strict voice echoed throughout the office. The office's door then opened to reveal a brown-haired ANBU with her snow wolf mask.  
"Hokage-sama. I heard that you called for me" She spoke as she was standing in front of the hokage.  
"Yes, I would like to see your last mission report. You did it well, by the way. The mission was a success. The scroll is now safe. Nice work." Tsunade smiles lightly.  
"Arigatou, Hokage-sama. Here's my report." The ANBU woman handed her a bundle of papers.  
"Hmm.. Okay then. But wait. I have another task for you."  
"What is it, Hokage-sama ?"  
"Thank to Sakura." Tsunade smiled. "She saved your live. After you passed out here last week, you were immediately brought into the hospital, and were in Sakura's care in the next 24 hours, until you were stable. She extracted the poisons from your body and gave you the antidote."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."  
"Ok, now, you're dismissed !"  
The ANBU then bowed her head, and did a respect salute before flickering out of Hokage office.

**Later that day**

"Yuki-san ! Are you feeling better already ?" Sakura greeted her as she was walking around the village, of course with her civilian clothes.  
"Ah, Sakura. Thank you for saving me. Tsunade-sama said that I was under your care last week." She bowed her head.  
"No problem, I'm glad you're back to duty now." Sakura smiled. But then, she grinned widely ear-to-ear.

"Yuki-san, I have to tell, and to ask you something."  
"What is it, Sakura ?"  
Sakura then whispered to her ear. "Last week, when you're drifting in and out of consciousness because the effect of the poison hasn't completely gone, you repeatedly called, well, just muttered actually, someone's name."  
"What ? Who-whose name did I said ?" The older woman replied worriedly.  
Sakura grinned again, and once more, whispered to her ear. "It's... Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei. Well, you said it Kakashi-san, by the way."  
"EH... WHAT ? Did I do that ? I mean..."  
"Yes. Yuki-san. Just admit it... You like him, don't you ? Oh, c'mon..."  
"Sa-sakura... Don't tell this to him, okay ?" She started to blush.  
"Well... Let me think..." Sakura teased the older woman with her mischievous smirk.  
"Sakura..."

"Yo, Sakura, Yuki."  
"Kakashi-sensei ?" Sakura greeted the man back. "YOSH ! Go for it ! Yuki-san !" Inner Sakura exclaimed.  
But the targeted woman just bowed her head lightly and said "Kakashi-san, konnichiwa.."  
"By the way, how are you ? I heard from Sakura that you're injured in your last mission..."  
"H-hai... I-i'm already back to duty, now. Su-sumimasen... I have to go now." She bowed her head once more and walked, well, slightly ran, to the opposite direction, earning suspicious look from the certain silver-haired man.

"Sakura, what's up with her ?"  
"Kakashi-sensei, do you really want to know ?"  
"Hmm.. If I say yes will you tell me ?"  
"Of course, sensei ! Actually, I want to tell you !" Sakura answered vigorously.  
"Well, so, yes, I want to know."  
Sakura then whispered something to her sensei when more confusion appeared on his face.  
"Are you sure, Sakura ?"  
"Of course, sure as hell ! You should ask her to a date, sensei !"  
But her sensei just smiled with his eye-crinkle and said "Mah, it's not as easy as that, Sakura. I never have a smooth relationship with woman anyway."

Then he added inwardly "Yeah, the first woman I ever admire, my mother, died very young, even I couldn't remember her face now. Then Rin, I killed her with my own hand, for kami-sama's sake ! And Hanare, I let her go, well, I commanded her to run, although I could do the opposite..."

His thought soon interrupted by his team-mate nudge. "You should give a try, sensei !"  
"Well, let's see..." He said as he walked beside Sakura.

...

_What do you think ? What do you think ? Reviews are appreciated ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4 : On The First Date(?)

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, nor any of its chatacters, although I wish I could have my favorite silver-haired elite shinobi**

**Chapter 4 : On The First Date(?)**

"Good work, Yuki. Your mission was successful, in any means." Tsunade held a bingo book in her hand, which was filled by crosses over each faces in it.  
"Arigatou. Hokage-sama" She bowed her head.  
"Ok. You're dismissed ! If you have another mission, I'll send an ANBU to inform you. You'll have a day off from now to your next mission."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with her last bow, she flickered out of the office and materialised in her own apartment.

"Day off, huh ? I haven't feel it in these last two months, I guess." She sighed and changed her ANBU uniform with her standard jounin attire, light blue long-sleeved top with standard Konoha jounin vest covering it, and knee-length black legging along with knee-length black skirt.  
"Ok. Well, I guess I'll wander around Konoha and meet with Sakura and Naruto... Long time no see them." She smiled and got out of her apartment.

As she thought, Naruto and Sakura were in Ichiraku's, talking about various things and eating their ramen.  
"Hi, Naruto, Sakura..." She greeted them and walked into Ichiraku's booth.  
"Yuki-neechan ! Long time no see, huh ?" Naruto greeted her back enthusiastly.  
"Hi, Yuki-san. Have a seat, would you ?" Sakura smiled. She nodded and seated beside Sakura, when suddenly Sakura whispered to her. "Ne, Yuki-san, have Kakashi-sensei asked you to a date ?"  
"Huh ? What are you talking about, Sakura ? Not at all... I was busy with missions in these last two months, anyway." The older woman answered.  
"So that..." Sakura replied.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Yuki-neechan, what about take a walk to the hotsprings ? We haven't went there for such a long time, huh ?" Naruto suddenly spoke up.  
"NO ! You want to take a peek, don't you ?" Sakura pointed at her team-mate with her angry face.  
"C-c'mon, Sakura-chan..." Naruto face-palmed to the ground.  
"Hm... If you want to take a walk, what about to the bamboo forest just after the western border of Konoha ? The air there is very fresh, you know ?" Sakura exclaimed with her happy tone.  
"Sounds good. I'll in.." Yuki smiled.

Naruto, on the other hand, imagined him and Sakura walked across the bamboo forest, while Yuki walked behind them. Naruto was sure as hell that Yuki wouldn't interrupt their 'date', so he answered. "Ok, Sakura-chan ! Let's go !" with a big grin on his face.

...

SMACK !  
"Aww, Sakura-chan ! Why did you smack me on the head ?" Naruto whined.  
"Because you're too close, Naruto !" Sakura scolded him.  
"It just a bit close, c'mon, Sakura-chan..."  
"A bit ? You held my hand an leaned against me all the way !" Sakura pulled herself away from her knucklehead team-mate.  
Yuki just smiled at her companies' antics, wishing that she also have somebody to talk to. Then, her wish come true suddenly, or is it ?

"Yo.. Where are you three going ?"  
"Kakashi-sensei ! Ne, ne, we are going to the bamboo forest for a relaxation ! Will you join us ?" Naruto answered his sensei first.  
"Mah, I haven't spend much time with you all, have I ?" Kakashi chuckled.  
"So, are you going or not, Kakashi-sensei ?" Sakura tried to confirm her sensei's answer.  
"Well, I'll in, then." Kakashi smiled. And fortunately(?), he didn't see Sakura's wide grin towards her brown-haired company, and the said woman's blush.

After that, Sakura quickly pulled Naruto's hand and walked beside him, slightly in front of her older companies.  
"S-sakura-chan ?" Naruto asked confusedly. "You smacked me because you said that I was too close, and now you hold my hand like this. What's up with you ?"  
"Why, don't you happy ?" Sakura answered and gave him a wink.  
"Well, absolutely I'm happy, Sakura-chan.. But why ?"  
"See.. I want to get Yuki-san and Kakashi-sensei along.. If we don't interrupt them and stay like this, this trip will be a date !" Sakura explained enthusiastly to Naruto.  
"Do-double date, Sakura-chan ?"  
"NO, you moron ! Just two of them. We-are-not-dating !" Sakura answered sternly, emphasising each words in her last sentence.  
"Oh, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with his extreme disappointed voice.  
"No complaining..." His pink-haired friend answered offhandedly.

**Bamboo forest **

"Ne, Sakura-chan... You're right, it's very calm here.." Naruto said while he was busy looking around himself.  
"I'm correct, right ? Plus, it's a perfect place for a date." Sakura answered and grinned to the 'couple' behind them.

Meanwhile...

"Kakashi-san... Do you often go here before ?"  
"Not very often, but I like to go here for a relaxation..." He answered and smiled.  
They continued walking side by side, but none of those two have the courage to hold the other's hand. In front of them, Sakura watched enthusiastly to her back, spying on her sensei's dating 'progress' :p

But suddenly, the two elite shinobis went on alert, they immediately got into their fighting stance and darted outside the forest to the west. Kakashi shouted to his younger companies. "Naruto, Sakura, stay here !"  
"Wh-what happened, sensei ?" Sakura asked, confused and worried, but then Naruto pulled her to follow the two persons running ahead of them.  
"We sensed a huge amount of chakra just outside the forest. We're afraid that it's an attempt for an attack, so we better check !" Yuki answered while still running.  
"Hey, you two ! I ordered you to stay !" Their sensei hissed at them.  
"NO ! We'll go ! We'll be your back-up, sensei ! Remember we're now not your students anymore, we're your team-mates !" Naruto shouted back.  
"Hh... Whatever. Just don't get too deep into trouble." Kakashi just sighed.

...

"Kakashi-sensei ! Look ! It's not an enemy at all ! It's an... Animal ?" Naruto shouted on top of his lungs when he saw a giant boar that stood 4-metres high, towering the four persons.  
"But, how come an animal can be that big ? Plus, has a huge amount of chakra ?" Sakura asked confused.  
"I think it has something to do with the chakra reserve around here. But it was not in the map. Maybe this one is newly made by someone, and the seal is weak, so the chakra sipped outside and accidentally got into this animal's body." Yuki explained to Sakura broadly.

"AAH ! Just let's go and beat it !" Naruto shouted, for the umpteenth time this day.  
"Naruto, WAIT !" Sakura tried to stop him.  
As Naruto charged towards te giant boar, the said animal just fearlessly ran in its full speed towards him. And before the collision happened...  
"Doton : Doryuuheki !" Yuki's and Kakashi's identical shouts echoed throughout the forest, and two rock barriers formed in front of Naruto, protecting him from the collision.  
"Sakura, now !" Kakashi ordered his student, and in instant, Sakura was ready with her fist, and..  
"Shannaroo !" She slammed the ground behind the boar with full force. The ground rumbles, and the boar sank to the ground below it.  
After the targeted animal is immobilized, Yuki and Kakashi looked at each other and shared a nod, and the two leaped through the wall, did identical series of hand seals, and slammed their hands to the bull's body, and charged their own chakra to their hand.  
"Now, pull !" Kakashi commanded her comrade, and the targeted woman just nodded and pulled her hand, along with the chakra from inside the boar's body.  
Kakashi also did the same, and after all the chakra is pulled from the boar's body, it began to become smaller and smaller.  
The two shinobis then re-sealed the bunch of chakra with another series of hand seals and symbols, and the massive amount of chakra instantly disappeared underground.

"Ok, problem solved..." Kakashi shoved his hands to his pockets and spoke relaxedly.  
"Thanks for your help, Sakura." Yuki smiled to Sakura.  
"Ah, yes... Anytime, Yuki-san..." Sakura nodded. Then Sakura whipped her head to her blonde friend and pointed a finger to him. "Naruto, you were the one who dragged me to this, and look, you're genuinely useless !"  
"Oh, c'mon, Sakura-chan... Don't be so mean..."  
"Well, since the problem is solved, let's get back to the forest, we still have some time to enjoy..." Kakashi smiled with his eye-crinkle to his companions.  
"Yeah, I agree..." Sakura lead the way.

The four walked back to the forest, then Sakura spotted a bench just below a large bamboo cluster. She walked towards the bench and popped herself on it.  
"It's very comfortable here, it's shaded and the breeze is calm and fresh !" She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air.  
"Well, looks good..." Yuki sat beside sakura and smiled, Naruto and Kakashi also popped their self on the bench, Naruto beside Sakura and Kakashi beside Yuki.  
They sat like that for a while in a comfortable silence, then when Naruto stood up and ready to walked back, Sakura held him in place and shushed him.  
"Ssh, she's sleeping..." Sakura pointed at the woman beside her. Yeah, she was right, Yuki was sleeping with her head bent to Kakashi's shoulder besides her. And Sakura thought she looked very cute that way.  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered.  
"She's probably tired, I heard she just came home from a mission earlier this day." Kakashi said to his ex-students.

Sakura suddenly had a great(?) idea flashed in her head. "Well, sensei... We think we better leave you two here..." Sakura smirked and pull Naruto's hand, then the two bolted away.  
"Hn... They two..." Kakashi sighed, then he looked to his junior's face.  
"Well, I think Naruto's right, she's cute..." She stayed there for the next few moments, and in those moments, Kakashi muttered inwardly. "Don't you dare go away..."

...

_Now, now,what do you think ? Reviews are much appreciated._

_AN : Sorry for the grammatical errors, my first language isn't English, by the way. So if there are any mistakes, let me know so i can fix it ^_^_


End file.
